moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Evoly 'Mengersh' Sunbringer
Evoly is an Intelligence officer outside of the SI:7 that is currently serving the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. |Branch = |image = |Service = 1 year|Rank = Corporal|Battles = }} Early Life Evoly Sunbringer was a problem child, having to essentially be raised by Sanalellah Sunbringer alone while Mengersh Barrancas was busy fighting the wars. This lead to major resentment towards her own father, despite understanding why he was away. Whenever the father and daughter were together, Meng often was teaching the young girl how to survive on her own, hoping that Evoly would not have to fight for survival like he did. Evoly honed her skills over the years, either by turning to petty theft or brawls whenever she was away from both her mother and father. Both parents knew and were quite different in their opinions on how to deal with the lawlessness of the young girl. Meng wanted for her to be caught and learn the hard way. Sana wanted to discipline her immediately and have her repent. They eventually placed the question to Evoly, for which she chose the former. Evoly, despite warnings from her mother, continued getting into fights and steeling, often returning bruised and bloodied. But soon, she began to acquire a 'sneak' skill, often getting away with ambushing lone pedestrians and stealing in crowded areas with little difficulty. Military After one fight, Evoly was arrested, and she was offered two options: Join the Military, or Remain in the cell. She chose the latter, due to her restlessness. After the first couple of weeks of military life, Evoly was selected to scouting and intelligence with the Stormwind Army, a position suited to her talents and abilities. Despite many infractions and citations, Evoly was able to remain in service with both the assistance of her mother and her ability to learn a map as if it was nothing. She transferred to the Rangers in order to maintain her observations and intel gathering of the organization. She has taken on many dangerous personal missions during this time, which has lead to her disappearance. The rest is classified for security reasons. Currently Evoly appears to have disappeared off the face of Azeroth, with few knowing her true location or status. Kill Count/Successful Ratio Total Missions: 523 Scouting: 320 (250 successful) Assassination: 203 (100 successful) Success Ratio: 64% Equipment Armor * Evoly is often wearing her combat leathers, with dark browns, blanks and dark greys. Inscribed under her collar is her name. * The gloves have small claws sewn into them, making her dangerous even when 'unarmed'. * Her boots were nothing remarkable, outside of being designed to be durable and light. * Her leggings have been designed to prevent slicing motions, mainly due to her past where people slashed instead of stabbed. * Her belt is mainly designed to carry several different pouches. These pouches had blinding powder, smoke bombs, lock picking devices and balls/powder for her rifle and flintlocks. * Her chest piece, as well as her shoulder pads, was well designed to soften most stabbing blows, but left her vulnerable to slashing motions outside of her shoulder pads, which was the opposite. * Her mask is designed to protect her from air based poisons and gases. Weapons * She carries multiple knifes and daggers, mostly coated with poisons of different types, mainly to cause major pain before the subject dies. * She has two flintlocks, often loaded and used in combat, despite the amount of noise they make. But provides a good smoke screen when escaping. * She has a rifle, which she named Sunbringer's Diplomacy, that fires the same rounds as her flintlocks. But it produces less smoke, thus keeping her position hidden from those not observant. Miscellaneous * An eyepatch is often over her right eye. * She may, or may not, have dog tags on her. Trivia * Evoly might not look or sound like it, but she has noble blood in her veins. * She received the name 'Mengersh' for her rather... rebellious attitude. * She is exceptionally well in remaining in the shadows when she wants to. * Do not take the fucking mask.... * She is quite volatile, despite her abilities. * While her skin is silky smooth, her experience underneath is waiting for someone to bite. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Stormwind Army Category:Army Officers